


How Can You Be Scared of the Moon?

by Aztael, Cyberkitt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is a hunter, George Washington WAS a hunter, Implied previous Lams, James Madison is a mage, Possible Jamilton in the future, The entire goddamn cabinet are hunters., This is a roleplay, Thomas Jefferson is a hunter, We use the lore from Teen Wolf for this AU, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Alexander Hamilton, Werewolf!John Laurens, Werewolf!Thomas Jefferson, because we can, decided to post!, this started out as a starter meme but we continued it going, torture happens, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztael/pseuds/Aztael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberkitt/pseuds/Cyberkitt
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a werewolf. Thomas Jefferson is a hunter, who is done with his shit.Both try to kill each other. Fun Times.Lore based off of Teen Wolf, but we do not always stick to the fundamentals of the show.I RP as Alexander Hamilton, At the start of my reply, the first letter will be underlined.and she as Thomas Jefferson. At the start of her reply, the first letter will be bolded to remove any confusion.





	1. Scared of the Moon. Of All Things.

Alexander Hamilton is a werewolf. Always has been. Alex had been born as a werewolf thanks to his 'father'. Living as one wasn't the easiest life in the world, but he managed a real job even after fighting in the war.   
  
And now here, he found himself stuck at Thomas Jefferson's house.   
Eating dinner.   
On a Full Moon. 

"Can you keep the curtains closed, please?- the moon.. Uhh, Scares me?" Alexander blubbered out the first thing that popped into his head, giving a nervous smile.

He'd visited Jefferson's house not entirely willingly, but Washington had forced him to figure out a way to get along with the magenta fucker.  
  
Not only was it risky, but being found out by such a political enemy was.. devastating. He glanced down at his serving of mac and cheese, hoping it wouldn't be questioned too harshly.  
  


 **J** efferson hadn't expected a visit from anyone so late in the day, let alone one from his political rival, Hamilton. He also hadn't expected himself to allow him in, but the man had come all this way, he might as well see what he had to say.  
  
He sat down with a bowl of macaroni, ready to start eating, when Alex suddenly asked him to... close the curtains? Thomas raised his eyebrows questioningly at his request. He wasn't sure what was weirder: the request or the reason. Part of him didn't entirely believe him, but something as strange as that really can't be made up.  
  
"You're... scared of the moon. Of all things. The moon. Any particular reason why?" He questioned.

 

 

He laughed nervously.   
"I know- it's irrational to be afraid of the moon. It's just..,, bad childhood memories, you know?" Alex spoke gently. I mean, he wasn't wrong. His father was a werewolf and almost killed his mother before they got away from him. The bite she'd gotten killed her years later.

It was weird-- and completely off for Alexander to just be even slightly open with his enemy.

 .. but he didn't have much of a choice, with his anxiety being up. He couldn't let himself shift. Not here, Not now.

 

**H** e looked at Alex suspiciously. Why was he so nervous?

"What do you mean by bad memories? How does the moon contribute to that?" He asked, clearly not knowing what to think of the whole situation. What does /the moon/ have to do with any of this??

Jefferson was curious now, clearly not planning on getting up until he gets an answer.

 

Holy fucking jeez- why so many questions because he wants the curtains closed? His eye twitched and he took a bite of the not so great mac and cheese.

 

"Why do you care? It was just a simple request, Jefferson. I know we don't like each other but Washington practically forced me over here." He took a drink of water. 

"The least you could do is be considerate." He muttered in his normal, arrogant tone. 

 

**T** homas sighed when Hamilton lashed out. He was expecting his stubbornness, but he still wanted answers.

"Fine, I'll close the damn curtains." he growled, and made a scene of walking across the room to cover the windows, stomping a little. He was being immature for no good reason. When he sat back down, he glared at Alex. "There. I did what you asked. Can you /please/ answer my question now? I'm curious."

 

Hamilton seemed to calm down entirely when the curtains were closed- no sight of the moon. It was almost unnatural the way he calmed, but whatever..

"It's just, my mother got sick on the full moon, and died two years later. Happy?" Alex said calmly, but there was still a layer of being irritated at being asked the questions again.

 

**T** homas noticed how quickly Alex had calmed down once he closed the curtains. That was... odd. And his mother got sick, and eventually died? This was all pretty strange. Martha was killed on a full moon because of a werewolf, yet HE doesn't hide from the moon.

"That's... that's it? I mean, I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't see how that would make you FEAR the moon. I should know, my wife..." he stopped himself, before sighing. He was NOT going to open up to Alexander about Martha. "You know what? Let's just drop this for now."

 

He went back to eating his mac and cheese, clearly lost in thought.


	2. You're a Werewolf.

Alex tilted his head at how Thomas abruptly stopped, but nodded in agreement to wanting to drop the subject. It was only for the better.    
  
Though, did something happen? Did Thomas' wife get in contact with a werewolf?    
  
He sighed too and finished up his mac and cheese a bit afterwards. "Thank you for the meal." He said politely, though he would've much rather thrown the full bowl of macaroni in Jefferson's face.    
  
"Er, did you mention a house tour earlier?" He questioned, tilting his head again.

 

**H** e picked up his now-empty bowl, as well as Hamilton's, and walked into the kitchen to put them in the sink.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, this is the kitchen, clearly. Other than that, anything you particularly want to see first, or...?" Thomas trailed off, just happy to change the subject. He hadn't thought of Martha in so long, he'd rather forget what had happened.

 

Alexander stood up and walked closer to him, thinking on that question. "Hm, I don't know.." Hamilton hummed gently.    
  
"Oh, maybe you can show me where you come up with all your bullshit writings?" He asked, smirking playfully as he insulted his writing.    
  
Sometimes their insults would be serious,,   
And other times, not so much. It was almost like a game to them now.

 

**"O** h , sure, like your writing is any better," He scoffed, a slight smile evident on his face. "And to think I agreed to let you come over."   
  
He led Hamilton to his office upstairs, and opened the door to the small but cozy room. It had white walls, and a wooden brown floor. Of course, the chair was magenta, because come on. It's him. He stepped into the room, waiting for him to come in.   
  
"This is my office. It's probably- no, definitely better than yours. Any questions?"

 

H a milton rolled his eyes at his response, following him up the stairs and to the office. He glanced around.    
  
"Not bad. The magenta doesn't really f--" He started speaking, but abruptly stopped as he hit some sort of barrier as he went to step in.    
  
Confusion passed his gaze for a moment before he glanced down and saw the distinct line of ash. Mountain Ash, to be specific. A slight fiery glow had emitted from it when he had tried to cross it, but died down as he moved away.    
  
He coughed nervously and leaned on the door frame. "The magenta doesn't really fit with the rest of the color scheme." He finished, then glanced back down the hall.    
  
"What way is your bathroom?" Why did Thomas have Mountain Ash? Did he know of werewolves?   
  
Was he a hunter? Nono, maybe it was just some coincidence..  but it didn't stop his heart from racing in absolute panic. Meanwhile his expression was one of feigning calmness.    
  


**T** homas glanced at him, wondering why he hasn't come in. What is he... wait, didn't he put mountain ash there?   
  
"Uh... down the hall and to the left." He stood, once again focusing on what was on his head.  
  
First, Alex notes that he's afraid of the moon, blaming it on a bad memory about his mother's death... which took place after she got "sick" on a full moon. Then he calms down... unnaturally quickly once the moon is out of sight. Now, he can't pass the doorframe where he specifically placed Mountain Ash.  
  
There was no way all of this was a coincidence. It all added up. And he remembered: it was the full moon. His enemy, more than likely a werewolf, was in his house on the day werewolves were strongest. He backed up further in the room, narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously.  
  
"Hamilton... any reason you're not coming in?" He tested.

 

"B e cause I have to go to the bathroom?" He said again, then nodded and left down the hall before he could be questioned further.    
  
In the bathroom, he took deep breaths. He noted the suspicion in his gaze.. ohgodohgod. Nono. Everythings okay. He can say he got a phonecall and just leave.    
  
He did his business too and then walked out after a few mins, he held his phone in his hand now as he stopped at the door of Jefferson's office.    
  
"A-actually, I really have to go. I'm sorry, I got a call from Eliza and she needs me." He waved his phone in his hand for a moment, then without another word he turned and started going down the stairs.

 

**T** homas had no idea what to think. How is he supposed to react? is Alexander dangerous? Would he turn? More importantly, was he an omega, a beta, or an alpha?  
  
"Hamilton, wait." Leaving the office, he grabbed Alex by the back of the shirt, preventing him from getting any farther.  
  
"Are you just going to leave without an explanation?" He scoffed. He needed answers.

  
  


H a milton sharply inhaled when the back of shirt was tugged to stop him. He halted in his tracks and refused to turn around, standing still.    
  
"Let me go." He warned, already panicking enough that he could turn at any moment.

 

**"W** hy should I?" He challenged. He wasn't about to let go until he was satisfied.  
  
Thomas Jefferson is an idiot, so he decided to push him even further.

  
  
"... _I know what you are._ " He growled. "You're trying to hide it, aren't you?"


	3. Blue Eyes?

That was IT. He let himself turn, his claws growing out and his face turning more wolfish. He whipped around and snarled at Thomas, his eyes glowing a bright blue.   
  
"I said let me go!" He snapped, though didn't attack Thomas. His eyes scanned around quickly for the nearest exit if he had to.

 

 **T** homas froze. Not necessarily at Alex turning, that was to be expected. It was the color of his eyes that made him freeze in place. He stood his ground, despite the fear coursing through him. He knew what werewolves could do, yet here he was, face-to-face with one who despised him.   
  
"Your eyes... they're blue." He observed. "That means you've killed someone, doesn't it? An innocent life?"

 

"I fought in a war, Thomas. What do you expect?" He spat, still snarling. Aha, a window.   
  
"We don't speak of this. Understood?" He didn't back away from snarling in his face. It was a little gross, but it WAS an intimidation factor.   
He could see the fear in Jefferson's eyes.. it made an instinctive feeling stir in his stomach.   
  
He then raced away and went for the window, crashing through-- wait, nope, just, at the window, yelping at the mountain ash lined. He fell down on the floor and rubbed his head.

  


**J** efferson stood, paralyzed with fear, as Hamilton stood, inches away from his face.   
  
He stepped back when he suddenly sped off. He watched Alex run towards the window... and crash where the mountain ash was. Despite his fear, he started to laugh. Loudly.   
  
"Oh my god, that was- that was the best thing I've seen all day! Holy shit, you're an idiot."   
  
His laughter died off after a while, when he realized that a werewolf WAS still in his house.

 

Alexander's face started to heat up with embarrassment as Jefferson laughed, knowing he fucked up. I guess a little bit of humor didn't hurt. It was kinda comical- but right now, that was horrible that the window was blocked off with the ash.   
  
Which means he was trapped until he could get to the door. He hopped back up and glared at Jefferson, who immediately quieted down his laughter. "Are you going to let me leave, or am I going to have to fight my way out?" He questioned warily, ready to push his way to the exit with all the strength he has if needed.

 

 **H** e glared back at Hamilton, refusing to let himself show any more fear. He stepped in front of the stairs, blocking the way down.   
  
"And why should I let you just leave? Give me one good reason. For all I know, you could be planning something."

  


Okay, now Thomas was starting to get a bit irritating. "Because I will bite you if you don't move away from those stairs. Right. Now." He growled, taking an intimidating step forward.   
  
He didn't want Thomas as a werewolf, no, no. But maybe the threat of it would make him just move away so he could LEAVE.   
"And Yes, I /am/ planning something, like maybe cuddling with my wife? So move out of the way so I can go /home/!" Hamilton snapped, pissed off.   
  
He didn't know how experienced of a Hunter that Jefferson was, but he just held onto the slight hope that he didn't know much.  Maybe he could trick him…

 

 **T** homas's eyes widened at his threat, but he still stood his ground. He didn't want to let him go just like that. He knew the threat he would pose to Alex if he was turned, so why would he willingly bite him with such a risk? He passed it off as a threat, hoping he didn't mean what he said.   
  
"No. In fact, I think I'll just stay right here." He muttered.

 

Alright. Alright fine. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. Why wouldn't Jefferson just let him get home?!   
  
"Just let me go home! I don't want any more trouble. Why won't you let me leave?" He questioned, just wanting to go home by this point.

 

 **"B** ecause I don't trust you." He was wary of him. Could you really blame him, though?   
  
"You were in a war, sure. But the men you killed were most likely far from innocent. it just doesn't add up."

  


His growl faltered for a moment. Shit, he wasn't wrong. ..   
...   
..   
Goddamnit, he was sick of playing this nice game.   
He wanted to go home already. Hamilton snarled and barreled himself at Jefferson, knocking the both of them down the flight of stairs roughly, his claws digging into Jefferson's CLOTHING. He didn't hold on any deeper than his thick magenta coat as to not physically leave marks.   
  
Alexander snarled in his face again, holding him down effectively. This wolfy does NOT look happy. "I said to let me go home. You refused, so this is what happens." He could tell that the fall must've hurt quite a bit to Thomas, but Alex was fine due being able to heal quickly.

 

 **S** aying it hurt a bit is an understatement. He hissed in pain when he landed at the bottom of the stairs. "It just seems like you're getting defensive. But you know what? You want to go so badly? Then leave."   
  
He considered something for a second. "...but I can always tell Washington about this. Keep that in mind".

 

Alexander had got up off of him when he was told to leave. Gladly. But froze when he heard Jefferson's warning, shivering. He turned his head around to glare at Jefferson.   
  
"Even THINK of telling anyone and I will be back here in an instant." He growled, raising a clawed hand threateningly. Then, before Thomas could respond again, he raced to the door and opened it, leaving and slamming the door behind him.   
Well, fuck, how is he gonna drive like this?   
  
Alex frowned and grabbed his keys out of his pockets carefully, unlocking his car, making sure not to scratch it with his claws. Then he got in and just took deep breaths, trying to calm down so he could drive without tearing his car up like a rabid animal.


	4. Burr, Sir?

**T** homas lay on the ground, sighing to himself as Alexander slammed the door. He looked at his jacket, and cursed to himself. The little shit left claw marks.

He stood up, and made his way to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. He would get back at Hamilton somehow. Maybe he still had some wolfsbane somewhere...

He considered this as he drifted to sleep.

  
Alexander somehow made it home safely, curling up with his wife without explaining much. It didn't need explaining, it was obvious he turned that night.

Anyways, the next day, he took a shower in the morning and got dressed, going to work and slipping in his office. He distracted himself with his writing, trying not to think about the events that had played out the other night. And he hoped to fuck that Jefferson would not confront him.

  
**T** he next morning, Thomas changed into an outfit similar to the one he wore yesterday, but with a darker coat. He was about to leave when he remembered the wolfsbane.

He walked into his office, and found a small container with the dust. He took it with him, and made his way to work.

When he arrived, he didn't bother finding Alex. He would wait until the cabinet meeting later in the day. He'd rather not confront the man right now; he didn't have a death wish.

  
The day went by smoothly, not too much interaction.. Until he found out one specific bit of information after Washington called him into his office.

Aaron Burr.

Alexander stormed from his spot, directly to confront him, obviously enraged. Why? Oh, simply because 'SENATOR' Aaron Burr! That's right, that man had the atrocity to take his father-in-law's position in the Senate!  
He growled, spotting the man in the purple coat. His werewolf senses were threatening to take over, but he ignored it. Alex knew how to be angry without shifting.

"Burr! Since when are you a democratic republican?!" He confronted, puffing out his chest to appear larger to the obviously bigger man. His shiny green coat trailed after him as he approached with a fiery anger.

  
**A** aron started as the other man suddenly approached him, clearly angry. He noticed Alexander trying to size him up, though the attempt was futile; he was still smaller.  
"Ever since becoming one put me on the up and up again." Aaron knew why the other was upset, and to a degree understood. He also, however, knew that some things couldn't wait. There was a seat open, he wanted in, what other choice was there?

"No one even knows /who/ you are, or /what/ you do! You keep your opinions so hidden that people don't know what's coming to them when they take your side!" Hamilton snapped back, gripping onto the sides of his coat tightly to prevent himself from physically lashing out. If he did, he knew he’d turn.

 **B** urr stood patiently, though slightly taken aback by the accusations spit at him. He could tell the man was extremely angry.  
"That's not why I do it. I hide my thoughts because I don't want someone to use those against me. Perhaps this reminds you of someone?" He replied, regretting his last remark. He was sure to get a lecture from Hamilton. "After all, if they don't like you, why should they have to know me? It's how politics works."

"Excuse me?" He scowled. "I say all my thoughts loud and clear, so that there is nothing anyone can use against me- Because I'm doing nothing wrong! And if someone tries to make up something, the truth was CLEARLY stated years ago." Alexander almost spoke too fast for Burr to understand, fuming. But he didn't care.  
  
“In politics, if you don’t state AND reinforce your opinions, you’ll be dragged through the mud!”  
He yelled. He was going to say more but as he did, he felt his eyes start to glow a dim blue as he started to shift. In public.

 **B** urr looked like he was about to say something, but stopped in his tracks when he got a good look at Hamilton. His eyes were glowing... and they were blue.  
  
Now, he knew Alex was a werewolf already, but... who did he kill?  
And if his eyes were glowing, that means he's turning.  
Aaron stepped back cautiously, suspiciously looking back at him. Surely he had something on hand he could use, if it came to that… After all, he was a hunter. He always carried something on him to protect himself.   
  
You never know when a werewolf or vampire might start attacking someone in broad daylight. 

 

Alexander took an intimidating step forward as Burr took a step back, his claws and fangs starting to become vis-  
  
He halted as he saw Burr reach in his pockets, taking a deep breath.  
His claws and fangs disappeared gradually and his eyes faded back to their brown color.  
  
"Point proven?" Hamilton _wanted_ to go on an angry rant still, but with him this unstable, it wasn't very safe.

 

 **"Y** ou made your point, Alexander. But what I did was not a personal attack on you, I simply saw the opportunity and took it. I swear your pride will be the death of us all." He lowered his guard just a little, but kept his hands in his pockets, in case Hamilton got defensive again.

 

His lip curled. Bullshit. "Whatever, Burr. I'll see you at the Cabinet meeting." Alexander snapped at him, then stalked off.  
The meeting was very soon, so he had to arrive anyways. It was better that him and Burr didn't actually get into the fight.  
  
Because he's a hunter, and they're in public NYC. That wouldn't go well for EITHER of them.

  


 


	5. Cabinet Battle 2 Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity! Got sidetracked and distracted on other projects! 
> 
> Other half of the Cabinet Battle is next! Stay seated, Senators.

The Cabinet Battle today was with none other than Thomas Jefferson. The exact man who he was attempting to avoid.

Of course.

When Hamilton had gotten back to his office, the clock passed almost too slowly until it was time-- well, 15 minutes before actually. Alex hopped up from his seat and walked his way to the room where they had their debates, sitting down in his seat. He laid down a folder of papers on his desk, glancing through them nonchalantly as he waited for everyone else to come into the room. Washington showed up a bit later, the rest of the cabinet,.. James Madison,   
And all was left was Jefferson.

Alex secretly hoped he flaked to the debate, as this was a real important issue.

**J** efferson looked at the time, and realized he was really close to missing the debate. He didn't really want to go, he didn't feel like dealing with Alex, but he really needed to be there to argue on France's behalf. He shoved the wolfsbane in a pocket in his coat, picked up a folder of any papers he'd need, and left to find the room.

Once he arrived, he ignored the stares of the other cabinet members- after all, it was unusual to see him in a coat other than his signature magenta one- and sat down next to Madison. He caught Hamilton's eye, and glared at him for a second before shifting his attention to Washington.

Even Alex was a bit taken aback at the different coat he wore, raising his eyebrow until he realized- wait, that's his own fault. He clawed up Jefferson's coat.

Well, he sorta deserved it, but still. He met Thomas' glare with an uninterested look, looking to Washington when he started speaking.

"Now that everyone's here, Secretary Jefferson, Secretary Hamilton, are you ready to start the debate?" Washington questioned.

After receiving nods from the both of them, he continued on. "So, the issue on the table: France is on the verge of war with England. And do we provide aid and troops to our French allies or do we stay out of it?" George questioned.

"Remember, my decision on this matter is /not/ subject to congressional approval, the only one you have to convince is me. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir."

**J** efferson stood up, quickly glancing at one of his papers. James stood next to him. One hand was in the pocket with the wolfsbane. Getting ready to speak, he held eye contact with Hamilton. The. entire. time.

"When we were on death's door, we needed help. Desperately. We made a promise; a treaty. We needed money, guns, and hope that we could win. Who provided those funds?" He asked, turning to his friend, who quickly muttered,

"France."

"In return, they simply asked for us to lend a hand when they needed it. To stand with them. Now is the time to stand. Now, I'm aware Alexander Hamilton is here, and he'd rather not sit through this, but I remind you he is NOT secretary of state," he growled. "He knows nothing of loyalty, and only cares about rising above his station. Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation."

He smirked as he watched Alex's face get progressively more irritated. Now's the time. He took his hand out of his pocket, the smallest amount of wolfsbane in it (not enough to kill), and pretended to blow a kiss at him, actually blowing the dust in his face.

Hamilton couldn't help but get irritated by the Virginian’s tone, including Madison. He didn't even notice the nearly invisible bits of dust being flown at him through the mocking kissing motion. He just made a disgusted snarl expression.

Taking a deep breath,   
and at the wrong time I may add, he prepared to retort back but felt poison hit him at once, an instant wave of nausea washed over him.

He spluttered, barely getting the word "You" out of his mouth at the beginning of his sentence.

_Wolfsbane._   
He could smell it now, clear as day. He was paralyzed due to the powder, unable to respond properly.

His eyes widened in shock as he felt his body wanting to transform to his wolf form, but he fought it, falling to his knees in some sort of asthma attack- it would look like to anyone who didn't know.

Alexander breathed heavily, not even focused on the debate anymore, just trying to NOT transform in the middle of the Congress debate floor.

Something was clearly wrong when Alexander started to splutter and cough, Washington frowning. "Hamilton, are you alright?" He questioned, but got even more worried when there wasn't a response.

"We're going to take a brief recess, everyone is dismissed for now." Washington finally announced, standing up and making his way over to Hamilton with a look of concern.

The other people who were there to oversee the debate sort of got up and got out, sort of confused on what was happening. Burr was one of the last ones to leave. He couldn’t believe that Jefferson had blown wolfsbane on him like that, in front of an entire cabinet! But he left after that, deciding to stay out of it… For now.

Hamilton, on the other hand, was curling his hands and hiding his face in slight panic as his claws started to grow. The powder had hurt, and was causing him to transform whether he liked it or not.

 

**T** homas watched as Alex fell to the ground, having a coughing fit. He didn't regret what he had done, the amount of wolfsbane he used shouldn't leave any long lasting effects. He left the room alongside Madison when Washington announced the recess.

He knew he was in for it later, though.

 

 


	6. Cabinet Battle 2 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

**M** eanwhile, in the almost-empty room, Washington was at Alex's side. His eyes widened at the claws growing from the other man's hands. He knew already that he was a werewolf, but why was he transforming?   
  
"Can you speak? Shake your head if you can't." He asked, concern obvious in his voice.   
  
He considered what had happened leading up to this, and put two and two together. He recognized the symptoms of wolfsbane poisoning from his days as a hunter; Jefferson seemed to have blown powder into Hamilton's face right before he had started coughing. Now he was transforming, and seemingly against his will.   
  
He would have to have a word with Thomas later. For right now, he wanted to make sure Hamilton was okay and that he hadn't inhaled a lethal amount of the powder.   
  


_ "I _ \- I think.. " he managed out, though with extreme difficulty. He finally opened his eyes, which were glowing the same bright blue again.   
  
Hamilton looked around, seeing nobody in the room but Washington.    
  
He knew he could clearly see his claws and wolfish face, which had taken precedent over what he wanted. Why wasn't George reacting?    
  
He uncurled himself since it was just them, confusion in his look. Alex sneezed from the wolfsbane, glad the bulk of the pain was already waving away.    
  
He would be a wolf for a little bit longer, though. Whether he liked it or not.

 

**H** e couldn't help but chuckle at the confusion in Hamilton's face. "I know what you're thinking. You were with me for a majority of the war, obviously I would have known sooner or later."   
  
"Do you need anything, Alexander?" George questioned.

 

_ H _ amilton wanted to facepalm. Of course Washington knew. "Just a few more minutes, I think I can jump back in the debate." He responded, then sneezing again.    
  
"Fuckin' stupid wolfsbane." He muttered under his breath, generally wanting to rip Jefferson's guts out with his teeth.

 

**"A** lright then. Let me know when you are ready to proceed." George replied. He pulled a chair out from underneath a table to sit down while Hamilton got himself under control; his back was beginning to ache from kneeling down.   
...   
Once Alexander had transformed back, Washington announced that the recess was over and that they may return. After everybody had filed in and found their seats, he spoke.   
  
“Okay then, I think we're good. Hamilton, if you'd like to continue your response?"

 

_ H _ amilton had calmed down after a few more minutes, shifting out of his wolf form and standing back up as if he hadn't just been temporarily poisoned.    
  
Alex scowled when Jefferson walked back in. He knew exactly what he did.    
  
His attentioned jerked to Washington, nodding sharply at his question. "Gladly, sir." He responded.    
  
If a look could kill, Thomas Jefferson would be maimed by the amount of hatred in his glare.    
  
He took a step forward, suddenly getting in Thomas' personal space. He could smell the wolfsbane from there- he just had to hope it wouldn't be used.    
"You must be out of your GODDAMN MIND!" He snapped. "If you think, the President is gonna bring the nation to a brink,   
Of meddling in the middle of a military mess-    
A game of chess! Where France is queen and kingless."    
  
"We signed a treaty with a king whose head is now in a basket- would you like to take it out and ask it?"   
  
"Oh should we honor our treaty King Louis' head?" He questioned innocently.    
  
"Uh, Do whatever you want, I'm super dead!" He mimicked Thomas' southern accent as he spoke, on purpose.

 

**"T** hat's enough, Hamilton is right." Washington interjected. He was avoiding a fight, or another incident involving wolfsbane, especially after Alexander clearly mocked Thomas's accent. The southerner in question looked pissed. The two were likely close to throwing punches. "We're too fragile to start another fight."   
  
"But, sir, don't we fight for freedom?" Jefferson asked incredulously, but it was clear that George wasn't listening. Instead, he approached Hamilton and told him to draft a statement. Once everyone else, including Washington, had left the room, Thomas stepped in front of Alexander to prevent him from leaving as well.   
  
"Did you forget Lafayette?" He growled. "Have you an ounce of regret? You accumulate debt, you accumulate power, yet in their hour of need, you forget."

_ A _ lexander attempted to leave with the crowd, his brows furrowing when Jefferson blocked his exit. Surely he wouldn't try anything again,   
At work?    
  
"Lafayette is a smart man. He'll be fine." He sighed. "And before he was your friend, he was mine!" He snapped. Thomas didn't even know about Lafayette's supernatural identity, did he?   
  
Shows how much they were really 'friends'.

"If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop! Where do we draw the line?"   
  
He tried to push past Jefferson and avoid another fight. He knew that he still had the wolfsbane in his pocket, he could smell it, clear as day.

**T** homas scoffed at his response. Sure, He was friends with Laf first, but that has nothing to do with how good of friends they were. Some friend /he/ was, anyways. France clearly needed help, yet here he was, acting as though the riots weren't happening.   
  
He held a hand out, once again stopping the man in his tracks. "So quick witted." He said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

 

_ "A _ las, I admit it." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, obviously wanting through. Alexander looked impatient to just, get away with the magenta asshole with a coat. Hamilton already knows he's right, he doesn't need to debate.

 

**"Y** ou must be quite a lawyer." He rolled his eyes, he could tell Hamilton was giving him attitude.

 

_ "M _ y defendants got acquitted." He responded curtly, and once again tried to maneuver around Jefferson.

 

**"Y** eah? Well, someone ought to remind you. You're nothing with a  _ hunter _ working against you." Thomas finished, holding up the tightly-sealed bottle of wolfsbane as a reminder, though he held it slightly away from Hamilton. He had a smirk on his face before he stepped aside, finally letting Alexander through.

_H_ is expression visibly faltered as the wolfsbane container was held up, _almost_ instinctively cowering away. He forced himself to not move though, just narrowing his eyes in response.   
  
Hamilton stormed out the moment Jefferson moved out of the way, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. A chill ran through his spine as his thoughts wandered, his fear about being hunted primarily coming to mind.  
  
He shook his head and continued walking, shutting his office door behind him.   
  



End file.
